


I See The Light

by WhoNeedsLoveWhenYouHaveOTPs



Category: Noli Me Tangere & Related Works - José Rizal
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-17 21:27:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18106793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhoNeedsLoveWhenYouHaveOTPs/pseuds/WhoNeedsLoveWhenYouHaveOTPs
Summary: Remember the scene in Disney's Tangled wherein  Eugene/Flint and Rapunzel were on the boat and sang "I See The Light"?Remember in Chapter 61 of Noli Me Tangere the boat scene between Ibarra and Elias?Well why not modify them a little bit and combine them together.





	I See The Light

**Author's Note:**

> The song was modified by my friends and I. If the two of you or one of you guys are reading this. PM me haha. Our apologies Dr. Jose Rizal. The lyrics are italicized.
> 
>  
> 
> And I should be studying for an exam but haha.

The sunset shines before them as if everything was at peace. Elias kept rowing wanting to ensure the safety of Ibbara.

 

_All those days studying in Europe_

 

"Señor Ibbara, a friend of mine lives in Mandaluyong and you could hide there safely. I'll go to your granfather's tomb where I hid all your money then help you leave the country escaping to Spain to ensure your safety."

 

_All those years just beyond the sea_

 

Ibbara takes this all in. Elias seemed to have forgotten one of the most crucial part of his plan.

 

_All that time never even knowing_  
_Just how blind I've been_

 

"But what about you, Elias? Will you be safe"

 

Elias' lips quirked.

 

"I'll be fine Señor, your safety is what you should be worried about." He lied easily not wanting to burden Ibarra further.

 

_Now I'm here staring at the sunset_

 

Ibarra saw through the lie. "I am worried. Worried of mine, however, I am worried of your safety aswell. Come live with me in Europe. We can live together in peace."

 

He realized how wrong that sounded. What will the others think if they have heard him. More importantly what is Elias going to think.

 

Elias continued rowing and ignored how his heart leaped at the idea of him and Ibarra together in Europe.

 

"As brothers of course" he added.

 

Elias' heart dropped. He looked away and said.

 

"No Señor. I would not have been able to pass as I do not have the papers to do so and if I do have those, I'm afraid my decision remains. Our country is at its doom and so is our people, I know I cannot be truly happy here but I can continue to fight for it. Even if it costs my life."

 

_Now I'm here suddenly I see_

 

This frustrates Ibbara. "It doesn't have to cause a life. We can still fight but without force. Without anyone getting hurt. We can get the freedom we deserve without the need for bloodshed"

 

Elias looked at Ibbara. He believed that as well, once. However, he knows the capabilities of the Spaniards which Ibbara already experienced firsthand.

 

"You're smart, Señor, I never doubted that but for once I might've been wrong. Remember what has happened to you. They want to kill you. They want to kill anyone that opposes to them and they will stop at nothing until they have complete control. You're a threat to them but they think they still have power over you. We should show them that we could fight, that we could stand our ground, that we are not going to let them push us around anymore."

 

_Sitting here it's all so clear_  
_I'm where I'm meant to be_

 

Ibbara sat there thoughtfully. Elias had a point. Whatever course he originally took did not work but maybe if they combined their brains and brawn they might have a chance to win the battle.

 

_And at last I see the light_  
_And it's like the smoke has lifted_

 

"Then let us fight. Let us get back our country and our freedom, Elias. I'm not going to run away, not anymore. I'm going to stay. I'm going to stay and we'll fight them together"

 

_And at last I see the light_  
_And it's like the sky is new_

 

"But Señor-"

 

"Please Elias, stop calling me Señor."

 

_And it's warm and real and bright_  
_And the war has somehow shifted_

 

"Er- but Ibarra." Ibbara cringed. He had meant for Elias to call him by his first name but he still appreciate it better than señor. He smiled inwardly.

 

_All at once everything looks different_  
_Now that I see you_

 

"You have a chance to be happy elsewhere. We can handle ourselves here. You can always come back." Elias said worriedly. He shouldn't have convinced Ibbara to fight. Him fleeing to another country would've been easier. Him being safe would've been easier to achieve.

 

Ibbara looked offended. "Are you implying that you don't need me?"

 

_All those days running from betrayal_

 

Elias chuckled and shook his head. "No. I'm implying that you have a chance to go. I'm not stopping you to go back but I am going to stop you from not going. You deserve it, Ibbara."

 

_All those years living in a blur_

 

"But you deserve it even more."

 

_All that time never truly seeing_  
_Things, the way they were_

 

Ibbara and Elias locked eyes. Elias could see desperation, frustration, compassion, and something deeper. His breath hitched and he stopped rowing for a moment.

 

_Now he's here brighter than the sunset_

 

Ibbara recalled the times Elias has saved his life. He never asked him to do so but he did. He once asked Elias when they could see each other again which he answered whenever Ibbara would need him.

 

_Now he's here suddenly I know_

 

And now he needs him more than ever.

 

_If he's here it's crystal clear_  
_I'm where I'm meant to go_

 

"I'm going to stay." Ibbara said looking firmly at Elias

 

"No." Elias said firmly as he stared back but couldn't handle the emotion Ibbara's eyes held. He looked away and started to row again.

 

"You can't." He commanded Ibbara, trying to hide any emotion beneath his words.

 

"I will." Ibbara said determinedly while looking at the man infront of him.

 

Elias huffed and rolled his eyes. He finally looked at Ibbara again and asked.  
"Why are you so stubborn?"

 

"Because you're stubborn." Ibbara said unintelligently. He looked tired but determined.

 

"Come with me to Europe." Ibarra tried to make his voice sound anything but pleading, he failed.

 

_And at last I see the light_  
_And it's like the smoke has lifted_

 

Silence filled the atmosphere once again. They were looking at everything around them except at each other. They finally locked eyes. Elias risked everything for him, now Ibbara is more than willing to do the same.

 

_And at last I see the light_  
_And it's like the sky is new_

 

A gun shot could be heard from far away. Ibbara and Elias stayed looking at each others eyes. Wanting to have met in another time, to be in another place. Fate wasn't kind to them. Another gun shot. They finally were out of their reverie.

 

_And it's warm and real and bright_  
_And the war has somehow shifted_

 

"We'll find a way, just please say you will." Ibarra plead. He was desperate. He knew what Elias was thinking and he finally realized what he wanted. He wanted Elias to be selfish. He wanted Elias to be happy. He wanted Elias to finally be free. He wanted Elias.

 

_All at once everything is different_  
_Now that I see you_

 

Elias was desperate as well. He wanted Ibarra to be happy. He wanted Ibbara to be safe. He wanted Ibbara. So he smiled.

 

"I will, Crisostomo."

 

Ibbara's heart swelled from the happiness he felt he opened his arms waiting for the man in front of him to return his affections.

 

_Now that I see you_

 

Elias hugged Ibbara.

 

Then Elias pushed Ibarra to the haystack and jumped to the water, away from Ibarra and towards the guards hunting Ibarra. His promise was broken, yes, but Ibarra's heart was even more so. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Jdsnhsjsbsjshs I hoped you liked that. This was the first fanfic that I wrote so please forgive any mistakes. THANKS FOR READING AND I'M SORRY SHJSHSH. 
> 
>  
> 
> BTW I'm planning to make a part two and another song that I could use and write about Elibarra.... Like Disney's Kiss the Girl (The Little Mermaid) or La La Land's A Lovely Night


End file.
